Tadashi Kori
Tadashi Kori (正コリ, Kori Tadashi) is the main protagonist of Quantum Chaos who currently has Ranma Saotome body. Personality Tadashi Kari is studious to an extreme, with great concentration skills and a very kind heart. Prior to the events of the story, Tadashi was originally a coward, and he would always get beaten up by his bullies. No matter how far the various Kanto students bashed him, he would not ever stand courageous enough to go against their aggressive wills, thus falling into somewhat of appeasement. Though he did express anger at the fact that he was so helpless. The moment of turmoil as to the several other times he had been abused in school, would eventually lead him to miss the truck coming towards him. After the body transfer though, he was able to slowly gain his own will and courage. This was due to his new fathers words of a martial arts duty despite his hypocrisy. During martial arts training Tadashi gained high charisma. He would carefully listen and want more. Once in difficult, impossible-to-win, battles, he would think of both Genma’s and various other masters teachings and their words that would lead to his vindication, and thus would eventually, if lucky, find himself with the upper hand. He has a loyal attitude and undying determination in a fight, only quitting when he has been beaten to within an inch of his life. He is usually very submissive unless the situation calls for him to be determined. Tadashi also has a ridiculous resolve to save those he cared for. He also shows dislike towards the fact that he has always been dependent, and would try to find his own way out if necessary. He is grateful for the loved ones that have helped them in his journey, and would express the same connection back if the time had come. It can be noted that so far throughout the series, his resolve and guts not only "get others irritated," but can even leave people to ponder about his magnificence, and often soon go to his side in order to help him, and may even get a liking to him. Tadashi is a person who surpasses the instincts of mankind meaning he is a person ready to die whenever he fights. He doesn’t feel any fear when fighting and he does not abandon himself in fear, instead he strikes fear into his opponents. [1] Though he fights to death, he is also very calculating.[2] Abilities Even in fights where the odds are against him, Tadashi has displayed an indomitable will and not backed down from a fight since receiving his first, albeit offhanded, lesson from Genma. Whether it is bravado, stupidity, or a mixture of both, Tadashis willpower has impressed many martial artists. Throughout the series Tadashi has always played the part of the underdog, never facing an opponent on equal terms. Regardless, he has shown repeatedly that he has a natural talent for Martial Arts. This was shown by how quickly he learned to use various technique sometimes in half a day and mastered them in the next few days as well as how he can deduce the way Techniques work after seeing them used only once. He then progressed from playing with the basic technique to competent mastery in about 12 hours. In fact, both Cologne and Happosai have remarked that he is more than he seems. Ranma himself admitted after witnessing him fighting that it was hard to believe that he has been practicing martial arts for only a few months. Notes Tadashi will replace Woo Soo-Choi I feel this will work because of Genma’s insulting nature. You can just picture him saying something like I’m going to have to retrain you from the very beginning when he see where Tadashi’s skill lye in Ranma’s body. Not caring how or why this has happened only caring about whipping his boy back to shape. It will be interesting to see Tadashi’s reaction to Ranma’s problems like Ryoga and Ukyo. Specifically when he finds out that Ryoga was the one that was late and Ukyo is a girl. Both Ranma and Tadashi are still effected by the Neko-ken the difference is that since Tadashi never went through the training and Ranma’s body never went through the training it takes a lot more for them to go into it. Tadashi is instinctively nervous around cats but not afraid of them while Ranma is still afraid but can’t escape as easily. Think of Ranma and Nabiki from Quantum Destinies. Category:Characters Category:Quantum Chaos